List of shopping malls in Singapore
This is a list of shopping malls in Singapore, sorted along their districts. Central * 313@Somerset * Aperia * Balestier Hill Shopping Centre * Bugis Cube * Bugis Junction * Bugis+ * Clarke Quay Central * The Centrepoint * City Square Mall * CityLink Mall * Duo * Far East Plaza * Great World City * Holland Village Shopping Mall * ION Orchard * Knightsbridge * Liang Court * Lucky Plaza * Marina Bay Sands * The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands * Marina Bay Financial Centre Tower 3 * Marina Bay Link Mall * Marina One * Marina Square * Millenia Walk * Mustafa Shopping Centre * Ngee Ann City * Orchard Central * Orchard Gateway * Orchard Plaza * Orchard Point * Orchard Shopping Centre * Pacific Plaza * Palais Renaissance * Paragon Shopping Centre * People's Park Centre * People's Park Complex * Plaza Singapura * PoMo * Raffles City * Scotts Square * Shaw House and Centre * Sim Lim Square * Singapore Shopping Centre * The South Beach * Suntec City * Tanglin Mall * Tangs * Tanjong Pagar Centre * Tekka Centre * The Verge * Wheelock Place * Wisma Atria * Zhongshan Mall * Cathay Cineleisure Orchard East * White Sands *Downtown East * Century Square * Tampines 1 * Tampines Mall * Changi Airport * Changi City Point * Eastpoint Mall * Bedok Mall * Bedok Point * Paya Lebar Square * One KM * 112 Katong * Parkway Parade * City Plaza * Katong Square * Katong V * Kallang Wave Mall * Leisure Park Kallang * East Village * Loyang Point * The Flow (Opening Q4 2017) North * AMK Hub * Causeway Point * Broadway Plaza * Djitsun Mall * Jubilee Square * Junction 8 * Junction 9 * Northpoint Shopping Centre * Sembawang Shopping Centre * Square 2 * Sun Plaza * Thomson Plaza * Velocity * Wisteria Mall * Woodlands Mart North East * Waterway Point * Compass One * Hougang Mall * Heartland Mall * NEX * Greenwich V * Hougang 1 * Hougang Green Shopping Mall * myVillage @ Serangoon * Punggol Plaza * Rivervale Mall * Rivervale Plaza * The Seletar Mall * The Midtown * Upper Serangoon Shopping Centre North West * Beauty World Plaza * Bukit Panjang Plaza * Bukit Timah Plaza * Fajar Shopping Centre * Greenridge Shopping Centre * Hillion Mall * HillV2 * Junction 10 * Limbang Shopping Centre * Lot One * Rail Mall * Sunshine Place * Teck Whye Shopping Centre * West Mall * Yew Tee Point * Yew Tee Shopping Centre * Yew Tee Square * Keat Hong Shopping Centre * Sunshine Place * KKH The Retail Mall South * VivoCity * HarbourFront Centre * Alexandra Retail Centre West * 321 Clementi * The Clementi Mall * IMM * JCube * Jem * Westgate Mall * Jurong Point * Pioneer Mall * The Star Vista * Tiong Bahru Plaza * Alexandra Central * Anchorpoint * Big Box * Boon Lay Shopping Centre * City Vibe @ Clementi * Fairprice Hub * Gek Poh Shopping Centre * Rochester Mall * Taman Jurong Shopping Centre * West Coast Plaza * Queensway Shopping Centre * Singapore Category:Food court in Singapore